Grissom nach Saras tot
by DannySidle
Summary: Spoiler season 7X24 so hätte es passieren können. Grissom ist nach Saras tot total am ende


Titel: Grissom nach Saras Tot  
Autor: DannySidle

Serie: CSI  
Spoiler: nein  
Folge: Nach S7 Folge 24  
Crossover: Nein  
Pairing: GSR  
Charaktere: Gehören nicht mir  
Kategorie: Drabble  
Rating: PG-13  
Inhalt: Grissom ist nach Saras tot am ende  
Disclaimer: Die CSI- Charaktere gehören, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere kommen aus meiner Fantasie.

Feedback: Wenn ihr wollt, wäre schön gg

Grissom nach Saras Tot

Grissom konnte nicht mehr die Liebe seines Lebens ist tot.

Er ging von den anderen weg und ging in seinem Büro schloss seine Bürotür und flippte total aus, er warf alle seine Gläser mit Tieren drin vom Regal und brach total zusammen. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und dann fand er noch denn Verlobungsring der in seiner Jacke war.

Er wollte Sara heute Abend einen Heiratsantrag machen und mit ihr eine Familien gründen, Sara wusste nicht das Grissom wusste das sie im 3 Monat schwanger war.

In diesem Augenblick schwor sich Grissom nie wieder jemanden so zu leiben wie Sara und alleine in Gedanken an Sara alt zu werden und zu sterben.

Und als wäre das nicht genug, fliegt ein Schmetterling durch seinem Büro, er muss beim umwerfen aus seinem Terrarium geflogen sein. Er landete direkt auf Grissoms Schulter und er musste noch mehr weinen. Er wird Sara Sidle nie vergessen.

Nach dem Gefühlsausbruch der Grissom untypisch war sackte er auf dem Boden und lehnte

Sich gegen die wand, er konnte seine Tränen nicht zurück halten, er dachte die ganze Zeit daran das er nicht bei ihr war als sie starb, als sie ihn am meisten brauchte war er am anderen Ende von Las Vegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Natalie saß im Verhörraum und sang dieses grässliche Lied, Grissom wollte sich das nicht länger anhören und wollte aus den Raum flüchten. Doch kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte hörte Natalie auf zu singen uns holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche.

,,Mr. Grissom wenn sie ihre kleine Freundin wieder sehen wollen müssen sie nur dieser Karte Folgen" sagte sie in einem spöttischen Ton. Grissom drehte sich um, nahm die Karte und stürmte aus dem Raus zu Catherine und den Rest des Team sie ihm Besprechungsraum saßen uns alles noch mal durchgehen.

,,Natalie hat mir diese Karte gegeben, Sara ist in der Sierra Nevada versteckt," fing Grissom direkt an schnell zu sagen ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

Catherine konnte das nicht so ganz glauben, wie hätte Natalie Sara in so kurzer Zeit so weit weg bringen können, doch Grissom hörte nicht auf sie und wollte direkt sie Rettungsaktion starten also führen sie dort hin wo die Karte sie hinführte, sie konnten ja nicht wissen das Sara ganz wo anders ist.

Als sie dort ankamen, erhielten sie durch Funk die Nachricht das Sara von einem älteren Mann gefunden wurde und er die Rettung gerufen hat, Sara ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus und liegt in Lebensgefahr.

Grissom und die anderen fuhren so schnell wie es ging zurück, doch als sie im Krankenhaus angestürmt kamen konnte der Arzt ihnen nur noch die schlechte Nachricht überbringen das Sara an ihren Innerlichen Verletzungen starb.

Bevor der Arzt noch was sagen konnte ging Grissom wieder weg, er wollte nur noch weg, weg aus diesem Krankenhaus.

Auf der Fahrt zurück ins Labor sagen alle nicht, sie schwiegen und konnten nicht glauben, dass Sara tot war.

Im Labor angekommen, ging Grissom direkt in seinem Büro und ließ die anderen alleine.

Flashback end

Grissom realisierte anfangs gar nicht, das er gerade sein Büro zerstört hat, nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich wieder gefangen und wische sich die tränen aus seinen Augen.

Er warf die kaputten Gläser in seinen Müll und verließ sein Büro.

Er tat so als wäre nichts geschehen und setzte mal wieder eine Maske auf, damit niemand sah wie er wirklich war.

Die andern aus dem Team saßen in Pausenraum und redeten über ihre Erlebnisse mir Sara, alle hatten sich gut angefreundet, nach Hollys tot hatten sie Sara nicht gerade mir offenen Armen aufgenommen doch mit der zeit wurden alle sehr gute Freunde.

Catherine hatte am längsten gebrauch sich mit Sara anzufreunden doch mittlerweile waren sie auch gute Freunde gewesen.

Keiner von ihnen konnte verstehen wieso sie streben musste, was hatte sie den Natalie getan, nichts gar nichts.

Grissom betrat den Pausenraum und fing an die Arbeit zu verteilen doch Catherine unterbrach ihn ,,Wie kannst du das tun, Sara ist noch keine 6 Stunden tot und du denkst schon an Arbeit, vor ein paar Stunden hast du uns gesagt das du sie Liebst" Catherine konnte nicht fassen was sie da hörte mit Tränen in den Augen verließ sie den Pausenraum und ging nach Hause.

Als sie weg war kam David rein und unterbrach Grissom ,,Gris.. Grissom das.. das Kran.. Kranken… Krankenhaus" stotterte er.

,,Was David, was ist so wichtig das du uns unterbrichst, wir wollen arbeiten" sagte Grissom mit einem sehr wütenden Ton. David erschrak etwas aber fing sich schnell wieder.

Er reichte Grissom einen Brief und meinte mit einer traurigen Stimme ,,Das Krankenhaus hat gerade Saras Leiche und ihre Sachen die sie bei sich hatte vorbeigebracht"

,,Und was ist das für ein Brief" fragte Warrick neugierig.

,,Der Brief ist von Sara für Grissom sie muss ihn vor ihrem tot geschrieben haben" antwortete David immer noch mit einer sehr traurigen Stimme, er und Sara haben sich immer sehr gut verstanden, vor ein paar Jahren war er sogar in Sara verliebt doch er merkte schon sehr für das Sara nur Augen für Grissom hatte.

Grissom nahm den Brief und ging damit in seinem Büro, er legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch, stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute auf Las Vegas, wo sich gerade ein Gewitter auf zog.

Wollt ihr wissen was in den Brief steht?


End file.
